deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daffy Duck vs. Goofy
Daffy Duck vs. Goofy is an episode of Death Battle, featuring Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes and Goofy from Mickey Mouse. Description Warner Bros vs. Disney!, Who of these clumsy sidekicks from Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny that are often the second star, that are animals and are tall will win? Interlude Wiz: Every hero has a sidekick wich is often the second star, usually clumsy and tall and that is an animal. Boomstick: But these are those of Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny and they are Daffy Duck, the crazy, grumpy, clumsy and avaricious duck of the Looney Tunes and sidekick from Bugs Bunny. Wiz: And Goofy, the clumsy and funny dog, sidekick from Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we are here to analyze your weapons, armors and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle... Daffy Duck is crazy in DEATH BATTLE! Personal Dates * Name: Daffy Duck * Kind: Duck * Age: Unknown * Weight: Unknown Wiz: Daffy Duck is the crazy, grumpy, clumsy and avaricious duck from the Looney Tunes, sidekick from Bugs Bunny that ever is eclipsed by Bugs Bunny. Boomstick: He is strong, he can lift horses in his back, raise trees, can beat the Tasmanian Devil, and when Daffy is patriotic can hit bullets! Sky: Also Daffy is very durable, can endurade bullets, just desacomoding his bill, can endurade a blast that destroy the planet and can endurade a black hole. Booomstick: And Daffy is faster, can become in a bolt of lighting, can make 6 activities in the same time and can match Bugs Bunny when he was burrowing and Bugs can literally burrow different parts from the world in short periods of time! Wiz: Daffy also can flight but he forgot this frecuently and he no can make maths but is smart in cheat his enemies. Boomstick: Daffy has weapons like mallets, bombs, guns and axes and has a Double breasted bullet proof vest and has a Bubble Gun! Wiz: And Daffy can break the Fourth Wall and cames out from the cartoon and can draw and erase all that he want and has a form from Green Lantern named like Green Loontern and Daffy has flight, super strenght and durability and can create barriers and giant hands, giant shoes, giant alarm clocks and giant catcher mitsbut the form just is temporal. Boomstick: And Daffy has a Robin Hood form that allows Daffy shoot arrows, giant arrows and has a staff that is good using but can be disarmed easy and also has an alter-ego named Duck Dodgers that is a spacial hero! Wiz: Daffy has a desintegrator gun, laser guns, a lightsaber, elevator boots, Laser Nunchakus and has the Fists of Vengeance, are metallic boxing gloves that increases the strenght from the user and Daffy hs more weapons that he don't use, because are useless in combat. Boomstick: And Daffy can transform into Stupor Duck that has powers from Superman, like flight, super strenght, super speed, a spicy vision and Sub-Zero Breath and can use his villain alter-ego The Evil Lord Destructocon, and Daffy can shoot blasts of energy of his palms, and can fly because has rockets inside from his feets that allows Daffy fly. Wiz: Daffy has many feats, beat the monstars with Michael Jordan and with the Looney Tunes, got the best from Bugs Bunny, he was in the Second Mundial War and humillated Hitler! Boomstick: But Daffy has his weaknesses, he is very silly in the great part from the time and has bad lucky, but don't here that messe with Warner Bro's crazy duck, because can be hardy messe with him, because he was crazy! Daffy Duck: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Goofy is clumsy in DEATH BATTLE! Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles